


Claimed

by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)



Category: The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien-like genitals, Breeding, Claiming, Dark, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Monster Erotica, Monster sex, Pheromones, Porn, Porn With Plot, Predator Smut, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Smut, Violence, alien/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords
Summary: Set during 'The Predator' (2018) movie, focussing around the scene in the lab where Casey Bracket first meets the fugitive predator.Hannah is a young female scientist who learns first-hand what it means to be claimed by a male yautja warrior...Dub-con, violence and alien sex abound. Be warned! For ages 18+
Relationships: Predator/Human, Predator/Original Character, Predator/Original Female Character, Predator/Reader, Yautja (Predator)&Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 954





	Claimed

I stare at the thing on the examination table, trying to peer around the crowd of figures hovering around it. Their murmurs of wonderment cause a low thrum upon the air. Excitement sings between us all, heady and strong.

So, this was it. This was the moment we’d all be been waiting for. All my years of studying in university and training had led me right here to this very event. As a scientist in a secret government program that dealt with finding signs of extraterrestrial life, this was the ultimate cherry on the cake. The _Crème de la crème, so to speak._

They called it a _Predator_. An alien species whose main purpose was to hunt its prey, highly skilled in the art of destruction and killing. The ultimate hunter. Over the years we’d seen and collected various items from their species, from pieces of armour to weapons and samples of metals from their spacecrafts. Evidence of their existence. I’d always been intrigued by their kind, learning all that I could about them. And now, we had one right here, lying right before my very eyes like some kind of sacrificial lamb laid out for slaughter.

“Jesus Christ, look at the size of that thing,” a person in the room murmurs in breathless awe. “It’s gotta be a male.”

Curious, I weave through the group, making my way towards the table to get a closer look at our newest find.

“We’ve really hit the jackpot this time, boys.”

Someone whistles. “What a beaut.”

My breath hitches when I look down at it, eyes roaming over every inch of bared flesh.

Good god, it almost looked humanoid, with two lower legs and two upper arms. Its massive size made the metal table underneath look like a footstool. I had never seen anything like it before in my life. Its grey-green skin is a mixture of dark and light shades, giving it a somewhat smokey appearance. Random patches of scales and spiky nodules lined its oversized head, shoulders and arms. A wide set of shoulders lead down to an equally wide chest. I watch it move up and down with each steady breath. Its bulging muscles are taut and sinewy, making it look more like some kind of mythical beast from a fairy tale. The feet are broad, the toes webbed together. Its hands are large, tipped with black talon-like claws. Lethal. Inhuman.

Even stranger was the creatures face. There was no nose where there should have been one. Its lower face consisted of mandibles that seemed to pull to the sides, tipped and filled with razor-sharp teeth. Clearly a carnivore. The curving brow bone spreads up towards a domed shaped skull, which is covered with a mane of blackened dreadlocks decorated with rustic beads.

It was hideous, completely and utterly monstrous, to the point where I actually found it interesting. Beautiful even.

The other scientists chatter amongst themselves, oblivious to my presence. Tempted, I reach out, gently brushing my shaking fingertips against the snake-like smoothness of its thick bicep. I gasped slightly at the feel of it, entranced. The skin there ripples, sensing my contact. As I lean closer, I notice a pungent smell coming from the creature. A mixture of sweat, something oily and then a heady hint of musk that wraps around my senses. It wasn’t unpleasant, as such, just strong, weaving into my being like a warming shot of alcohol.

“This is the best thing we’ve seen in a long time...” Someone says.

Without a thought, my fingers trail up to the elbow and then to its shoulder, pressing, testing the firmness there. Even the human male body had some softness to it, but this one was hard and unmoving to my touch.

The arm jerks beneath my touch, the smallest of movements. I startle, yanking away from it, my heart leaping as I begin to hear a high pitched beeping from one of the monitors nearby.

“Pulse rate is rising drastically… I think it’s waking up.”

One of the male scientists steps forward, pointing towards the creature. His blonde hair, usually slicked back into neatness, dances messily around his ears. His cheeks reddened with excitement. “Keep that thing sedated! I want regular updates on it every fifteen minutes. Let's start running some tests, I want to know everything. Blood pressure, DNA samples, brain activity, the lot.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I pair up with another female colleague, watching as she grabs a syringe and takes a blood sample from the alien's arm. The gooey yellow fluid fills the reinforced tube, so bright it nearly glows before my very eyes. The brown-haired woman passes it to me, ushering me to take into the laboratory for testing.

I walk down the hallway and enter the lab, sliding the sample into one of the machines. It whirls noisily into life, spinning. All the while, I can see through the glass wall and my gaze keeps sliding repeatedly towards the hulking shape on the table. I notice an unfamiliar woman enter the area. With her dark ponytail and slender figure, she looks like she belongs in a magazine as a model. All eyes fall to her, some curious, some in appreciation to her beauty.

I shift on my feet, for some reason suddenly self-conscious. With my long white lab coat on and my curling ginger hair tied back in a bun, I wasn’t exactly what you’d consider attractive. Pretty, maybe. But I was far too short and frumpy to be thought of as anything special. I loved my ice cream far too much and had a non-literal allergy to exercise, which showed.

Casey Bracket, however, was gorgeous. She was the evolutionary biologist currently being hired by Project Stargazer and we’d been expecting her arrival for quite some time now. I observe as she too leans across the strapped down predator, her expression morphing into wonderment, just as ours had. Her mouth moves and I lean closer to the window, wishing I could hear what she was saying about my creature.

I’m so focussed on the small gathering in the other room that I don’t sense the presence of another behind me, not until a firm hand lands on my ass, giving it a squeeze.

I jerk, stiffening. What the…

“Morning, _Freckles,_ ” a nasally voice speaks into my ear, his breath blasting against my neck. “How’s it going?”

I grit my teeth, stepping away from the body pressed against my back. I turn to find one of my work colleagues, John Carrington, standing there. My insides curl as I taking in the black official uniform and slightly curling brown locks. His handsome chiselled face smiles at me, flashing perfectly white teeth, though there is no warmth in the gesture. To every other female in the office, he was Brad Pitt on steroids. The ultimate boyfriend material. To me, he was hell on legs. With his sexist approach to women and obvious narcissistic need to be in control over everyone, I hated the guy. Yet he seemed to take great pleasure in pestering me whenever he got the chance.

“I’m fine,” I bite out, trying to keep my tone professional when all I wanted to do was gauge his eyes out with a scalpel.

He thumbs towards the glass. “So, do you like our new friend? I’ve heard they’re going to slice him up. It’s carrying patterns of human DNA, can you believe that?”

I blink at that, surprised by the news, yet I don’t answer him. I don’t want to engage or encourage him to stay in the room. Hopefully, he’d take the hint and piss off.

He doesn’t though. I start to slide around him, intending to leave. He moves, blocking my path, flashing me a sickly charming smile.

“Come on, Hannah, don’t be like this. You’re always being so cold to me.” He steps closer, crowding my space. His lanky form smells of cigarettes, distasteful. “This whole playing-hard-to-get facade is fooling no one.”

I square my jaw, glaring up at him. “For the record, I’m not trying to fool anyone. I’m not interested in you John, full stop. Oh, and I believe that what you just did right now is classed as sexual harassment, so please keep your hands to yourself in future.”

He snorts a laugh in derision, leaning back in surprise. “Well, someone’s obviously had their bitch-flakes this morning. There’s no need to be rude.”

Was he being serious? I wanted to laugh at the irony of it.

His hand finds my arm, not tightly, but an unwanted contact nonetheless. “You know, I don’t appreciate being spoken to like I’m a piece of shit...”

I lift a brow at that. _You are one, mate. Jog on._

“Need I remind you that my father is a senior official here and a top patron to the organisation. I would think _very carefully_ about how you address me. Especially if you don’t want to find yourself out of here and unemployed. I know how hard you’ve worked to get here, Hannah. It would be so easy for me to change all of that.”

Fear slams into my gut. I couldn’t believe he was actually using my passion for my work against me. What a complete and utter scumbag. Yet despite my anger, I did not doubt his words for a second. He could make my life in the lab a living hell if he wanted to. I’d seen him do it before to others in here, and it never ended well for them.

“Please let me pass, I have things to do,” I say, trying to free myself.

His other hand reach up to my cheek, stroking it gently with a finger. I can’t help it, my face scrunches up in disgust, my dislike for him obvious. I lean back, but he follows me, pressing close.

“You’re incredibly smart, I won’t doubt that, but you’ve also got a smart mouth at times which I don’t appreciate. So do us both a favour and keep it in check, otherwise I might get tempted to put those pretty lips of yours to a better use.”

My mouth parts, horror dawning.

John smirks at me. “That’s right, _baby_. I would love nothing more than to--”

“Warning. Level 2 alert.”

We both freeze, frowning. Red lights suddenly blaze above our heads, casting the walls in a crimson glow. A shout sounds. Figure begin to rush past the doorway, footsteps rushing in every direction. I hear the scrape of furniture against the floor and a loud smashing of glass soon follows. The grip on my arm loosens and I make a dash for the door, straight into a throng of people running their way down the corridor.

“What’s going on?” I ask a woman whose face is pale in fright.

“There’s been a proximity alert and the predator is awake! We’ve got to get out of here!”

I barely get the chance to ask her any more questions as a scream pierces against my ears. I head towards the main foyer, ignoring the swell of the people rushing in the opposite direction against me. I pause, stunned, hovering at the top of the short staircase.

The alien, the _predator_ , was upright and no longer strapped down upon the table. Its monstrous size slams into a control system, claws slashing and pounding at anything within its reach. A man tries to run past him, but it grabs him, lifting the poor guy clear off his feet before slamming him down to the floor with a sickening thud. Blood splatters up the wall and across the computer screens. A swarm of uniformed guards close in around the creature, weapons aimed, ready to attack.

“Get her out of here!”

I jerked, realising that the command is being shouted at me. The head of the department is pointing towards the woman, Bracket, who is watching the scene in stunned frightened silence.

Flesh slices. A disembodied head flies through the air, crashing into a trolley.

“Come on!” I call to her over the chaos. I grab for her hand, tugging her to follow me.

My heart pounds heavily in my breast, adrenaline surging. We turn a corner and then another, practically sprinting into the cleansing unit.

“Hurry up and get your clothes off,” I gush at her, tearing at my own clothing as though my life depended on it. I yanked my white coat off, throwing it to the side. I tug my trousers down, the fabric scraping on my hips when I forget to unfasten the belt first. My top is next, then my socks, bra and panties.

I turn quickly to find Bracket doing the same, her beautiful slender shape a shivering mess at my side.

“Starting decontamination process.” A robotic voice echoes from the speakers. A soft glow blares from above us, raining down like warm sunlight across my skin.

_Come on, come on..._

I spin about, looking everywhere warily, desperately waiting for the process to finish so that the exit would open and allow us to flee. Ten seconds pass and it feels like ten minutes.

_Hurry up!_

A garbled voice meets my ears, unrecognisable and strange. Seconds later, the door that we had entered through swings open, revealing a hideous hulking shape.

Not daring to so much as whimper, Bracket and I drop down to the ground, curling up tight. I see her eyes widen in terror, her shoulders shuddering as the creature stalks into the chamber. My back is against the frosted panel. I can’t see it and it cannot see me, but it can her.

Heavy footsteps approach. A leathery clawed hand grabs the edge of panel, inches away from my head. The beast hisses, the sound low and long, and I realise that it is sniffing, scenting the air.

I bite my lip hard and press myself further back, willing myself to become invisible. A broad set of muscular shoulders leans forward, sliding into the corner of my vision. For a long terrible moment, it stares right at Bracket, taking her in, mandibles flaring in threat.

I dare not move, dare not even breath or blink.

Just as I think it’s about to attack, it retreats, clearly not interested in the other woman. I nearly sigh aloud in relief. The beast begins to disappear out of sight again. That is until it pauses… and slowly turns its inhuman head towards me.

_Oh shit..._

My eyes meet luminous yellow-green ones. The black pupils narrow to tiny pinpoints, stabbing into me like a knife.

Its head tilts, considering me, weighing up my value as prey. A low rumble rolls through its chest.

I cower back, a soft cry leaving my lips. I drop my head, attempting to look small and submissive. Non-threatening.

To my horror, it crouches low and leans towards me. That crab-like mouth chitters and clicks. The same earthy smell from earlier slips up into my nose, rushing to my head like a drug. I inhale, unable to help myself. There was something very weird about it. My legs tremble and a strange heat creeps across my naked skin, forming goosebumps.

My eyelashes flutter, taken aback by the sensations. I squirm on my bottom. Confused.

The creature emits a long drawn out purr, lower in pitch than usual. It bends closer and a reptilian-like hand slowly reaches out for me.

A beep sounds. “Decontamination complete.”

The door opposite me slides open. I share the briefest of looks with Bracket, nodding.

_Now!_

We both surge for the door, running as if the devil himself is chasing us. A roar bellows, vibrating against the very walls and floor under my bare feet. Thudding footsteps follow behind us, gaining with all the speed of an approaching storm.

Naked, uncaring, I dive amongst the crowd of people beyond, losing sight of the biologist. She’s lost in the fray. The people around me yell and scream in fright, diving out of the way as the creature smashes through them like a ship through water.

“It’s going for the armoury! Get to the lower levels!”

I take a quick left and then dart down the bright white corridor, lunging for the empty elevator waiting at the end. My heart beats frantically. My small breasts jostle with each step. My lungs burn for oxygen as I force my legs to move, the need for survival imperative. My stamina was rubbish.

_Note to self: If I survive this I promise to take up jogging in the new year._

I dive inside, slamming against the cool reflective wall in my haste. Another roar splits through the atmosphere, furious with rage. I spin to find the massive predator rushing right at me. It’s yellow eyes ablaze and bright, fixed only on me.

Nobody else was in the area. All of the other staff members had fled in the other direction and I notice my error too late; I should have followed them. And then another realization dawns...

It wasn’t going for armoury at all. It was chasing after _me_.

I shoot forward, slamming my palm against the flashing button. The doors start to slowly close. The creature is only a short distance away now.

It snarls, storming towards me.

I rear back just in time, slamming back against the wall. A pair of monstrous paws claw between the opening, preventing it from shutting. The metal groans, straining against the beast's strength.

I whimper, helpless, crouching low in a defensive manner. The doors rip open again and a large towering figure climbs in, practically filling the entire space up with its size. Its sudden low hiss makes me shudder and I cringe away.

I curl in on myself, holding a breath as it prowls closer, bending down to stare into my face. The predator is so tall that my head only comes to its midriff. A hot breath blasts like a furnace against my cheek and neck. A mouth clicks inches away from the top of my head and the tactile finger-like pincers flare out, combing against my hair.

_This was it. I was going to get eaten. I was going to die._

“Please… Don’t...” It is all I can manage, silently praying to any god or deity that would listen.

To my surprise, the creature moves away and spreads its arms wide, flexing them. The soft trill deepens, becoming a growl. It straightens to its full height, squaring its shoulders in an obvious gesture of dominance. Bright lethal eyes bear down on me, unblinking. The mottled pattern of its skin begins to flare and ripple, pulsating in a silvery dance.

Erm ok...What the hell was it doing?

That heavy scent clinging to it strengthened, becoming almost cloying in its intensity. It rushes down the back of my throat and into my lungs, warming my insides as it passes through. I cough a little, shivering. Something inside of me begins to stir. My belly tightens strangely. Heat floods down my body and between my thighs and I can feel myself becoming… moist.

I tremble, filled to the brim with confusion. What was going on? What was happening to me?

The creature snarls, flashing the inside of its mouth again. It seems to mean something, but I don’t know what.

Slowly, its muscular torso starts to rock, hips thrusting against the air in a very sexual manner. Claws rip at the loincloth covering its groin and all at once I am struck at the sight of its genitals. A cock, thick and proud, juts up towards its stomach. Grinding, it, no _he_ , displays himself to me. A scrotum hangs large and heavy between thighs like tree trunks. The blackened shaft pulsates and throbs, lined with tiny ridges and nodules. The entire thing is huge, easily the size of my forearm. The bulbous tip is a swollen purple shade, beaded with tiny droplets of greenish fluid.

Holy crap… Surely that thing didn’t intend to--

I don’t get the chance to finish that thought as suddenly I’m yanked up. Strong arms fling my entire weight over a broad shoulder. The creature carries me with ease as I kick and scream, struggling for freedom. A hiss sounds and claws dig into the backs of my thighs. A clear command.

“Please, help!” I call out as I catch the fleeting glimpse of three figures running past the end of the corridor. They glance in our direction, briefly, but then keep running, disappearing out of sight. “Don’t leave me!”

I jostle, carried around as though I am nothing more than a small wriggling puppy. The creature kicks open a door and we enter into what looks to be a storage room of some kind.

Everything spins as I’m dropped down unceremoniously onto the hard flat surface of a wooden crate. For a single heartbeat, the predator lets go and I try to scramble over the edge of it, clawing for purchase.

Talon-like fingers grip my hips, pulling me roughly back until my feet touch the floor. Another hand grips the back of my nape, possessive and harsh. I give a strangled sob as it pushes, forcing me to bend over across the wood. My back arches from the force, my breasts trapped beneath me as my ass curves up into the air.

_Oh no, please. No…_

It leans over my length, wrapping around my tiny frame. Its mouth trails across my hair, almost as if in curiosity. That same unsettling clicking sounds, vibrating against my very bones. Strong hips shift forward and a huge erect cock slides against the exposed cleft of my pussy.

“No...” I cry, trying to sit up or shift away, but I can’t. Its body is a heavy weight behind me, pinning me with ease.

Something prods against my entrance and I stiffen.

The creature rumbles another purr against the back of my neck, almost nuzzling against me. Rubbing. That heady scent from earlier slides over me yet again, sliding deep into my being like a hot knife. Despite my cry of despair, I can feel myself growing warmer. My pulse quickens, though not in entirely from fear. Some deep, dark part of myself responds to its aggressiveness, revelling in it. I begin to grow moist against its probing tip.

The head pushes inward, breeching my tightness, and I arch with a gasp. I can feel my body stretching, being filled inch by agonising inch. There is no gradual introduction to his invasion, one moment I am empty and the next completely filled. I am unprepared for the size of him and even more unprepared by how amazing it feels. He bumps against my cervix, unable to go any further. My walls grip him hard as every ridge on his shaft slides against my raw inner flesh. Shards of pleasure spike through, unwanted and completely without mercy.

There is no pause, no time to adjust or to breathe. The creature draws out and then rides back in with utter surety. In and out, its cock saws its way into me, growing hasty with hunger. With each hammering thrust, its balls slam against my clit, sending zaps of delirious torture through my cunt. It takes me steadily, fiercely, with all the force of a rutting beast. Of a male claiming a female.

I moan and the creature behind me snarls, answering my call.

My clit throbs and I’m eager to reach down and stroke it, but the creature has my arms pinned behind my back. In complete control. I’m helpless, taking only what it gives me.

I start to gasp, unfathomable pleas ripping from my mouth, begging for completion.

“Oh please… You’re so big. I can’t...”

He seems to know what I need as his hips increase in their speed, becoming even more savage and brutal. He surges out, almost slipping completely from my body, before plunging all the way back in again to the hilt. My arms are released as those frightening hands grab for my hips, lifting my feet clean from the floor. I squeal, having only the crate for support. My legs dangle uselessly as the position is altered, allowing the creature to plough further into my already stretched pussy.

His ravenous snarls and hisses build in crescendo, egging me on.

My eyes roll, overcome. I can feel myself tighten as tiny little spasms start to bloom like fireworks in my cunt. My orgasm approaching on a swift and merciless wind.

“Oh fuck! Please don’t stop! I’m gonna cum!” It leaves my mouth and I don’t even care any more at this point. I’m so needy, so desperate for climax that I have tears streaming down my face.

_So close… Oh so close…_

“What the fuck...”

Half dazed, my head lifts to find a very familiar figure stood in the doorway. His dark-haired head tilts in disbelief.

John.

He hesitates, staring at us in utter horror. His eyes fly from the predator at my back and then to me, beyond shocked at what he was seeing.

Part of me knew I should have been trying to reach for him, trying to call out for help. I should have been wanting to escape. I should have felt complete shame at what was happening. But I didn't. It was too late for that now. All I could do was stare at him with hazy vision, floating on a cloud of pure euphoria.

My body clenches, teetering on a dangerous precipice between pleasure and pain.

My beastly lover growls and I can hear the warning to the other male loud and clear. A challenge.

_If you want her, come and take her from me. I dare you._

And then it is too late...

With a scream, I arch as wave after wave of white-hot ecstasy strikes through my entire frame like lightning. My pussy walls spasm, gripping and milking at the shaft still plunging its way inside of me. Never once does he falter. I sob and moan, shuddering hard, unable to breathe. My vision blackens.

I barely register the fact that John has left, leaving us alone once again.

Over and over again, the creature’s cock slides and hit against my g-spot, prolonging my torture even more. My cream coats his length and I can hear the slick sound of our flesh sliding together. I barely get the chance to come down from my high when another orgasm hits me, and then another. And then another.

The creature does not stop, not even once. His stamina is incredible, fierce and unstoppable. My clit is swollen and tingling. My channel is raw and tight as a fist, strangling his cock in a vice-like grip.

For what seems like forever, I take the pleasure, time and time again, without complaint. My very blood sang in delight, taken to a place of euphoria that I’d never been to before.

The predator hisses, sneering in obvious victory.

His hips jerk, each thrust becoming shorter, sharper. He fucks into me one for more time, surging with a roar that rattles my eardrums. His shaft throbs and swells within me. Molten heat floods the insides of my pussy, filling me to the brim. Just when I think he’d finished, he does it again, delving deep and spilling another load. Hot cum seeps out of my hole, dripping down thighs and his.

A moment later, he pulls out, breathing hard. I’m panting as well, completely languid and lacking a single ounce of energy to move. The predator grips the back of my neck, keeping me bent over, simply watching the evidence of his claim drip down from my folds to the floor.

He trills again, in approval this time. His clawed hand releases me, trailing down my back. I begin to slump to the floor, weak and sore, but his strong arms snatch me up. Once again I am flung across a huge shoulder, as limp and weak as a babe.

I can’t speak. My mind is trapped in a fog, unable to think clearly.

Sharp mandibles nip at the exposed curve of my ass and then my captor strides towards the doorway.

 _He’s taking me with him_ … The fact settles upon me like a heavy blanket.

I don’t have the energy to fight him. Unable to do little else, I slump forward and allow the darkness to claim me.


End file.
